sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Knothole
|Inne media= |Położenie=Great Forest |Twórca= |Mieszkańcy= |Władza=Sally |Stan obecny=Nienaruszony }} Knothole – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to wioska, w której mieszkają Knothole Freedom Fighters. Opis thumb|left|Zjeżdżalnia do Knothole Knothole to niewielka wioska, ukryta w Great Forest. Położona jest w pobliżu jeziora pierścieni. Znajdują się tutaj różne drewniane domki ze słomianymi dachami, w których mieszkają Knothole Freedom Fighters. Knothole posiada także kilka stanowisk obserwacyjnych na pobliskich drzewach, a także podziemny schron ukryty pod pniem ściętego drzewa. Wyróżniającym się domkiem w Knothole jest warsztat Rotora, który jest bardziej metalowy i posiada kamienną posadzkę. Do wioski można dostać się poprzez różne tajne wejścia, takie jak zjeżdżalnia wydrążona w pniu drzewa, na końcu której ląduje się w stogu siana, lub winda. Historia Przeszłość Wioska Knothole była w przeszłości ostatnią drogą ucieczki dla Króla i jego rodziny. W roku 3224 ewakuowani zostali tutaj Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie i Rotor, którzy w przyszłości utworzyli główną siłę grupy Knothole Freedom Fighters. Oprócz nich w Knothole znalazło się również kilku innych ocalałych z Mobotropolis, które zostało przejęte siłą przez Doktora Robotnika. Przez jakiś czas przebywała tutaj także Rosie, niańka Sally i jej przyjaciół, ale została złapana przez Swat-boty będąc w Great Forest. Sezon pierwszy thumb|Młyn wodny w Knothole W odcinku Sonic and Sally Sonic i Bunnie powrócili do Knothole przez tajną zjeżdżalnię, ale odkryli że Sally została w Robotropolis. Nazajutrz Sonic szybko opuścił Knothole i przyprowadził Sally z powrotem. Tails zauważył, że Sally zachowywała się dziwnie, szczególnie wtedy kiedy nocą zobaczył czerwony skaner emitowany z jej oczu. Następnego dnia zainteresowała go reakcja Sally na martwe marchewki Bunnie w jej ogródku w Knothole. Później Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor i "Sally" wyruszyli do Robotropolis, ale wcześniej Tails próbował ostrzec niebieskiego jeża przed Sally, która w rzeczywistości okazała się być Sallybotem. Ostatecznie Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do Knothole z prawdziwą Sally. W odcinku Super Sonic Sally i Bunnie pomagały Rotorowi zbudować nowy młyn wodny w Knothole. W międzyczasie odkryli istnienie Forbidden Zone, do którego udał się Sonic. Sally martwiła się o niego podczas prac nad młynem. W pewnym momencie Sally i Bunnie zostały teleportowane przez Doktora Robotnika do Robotropolis, ale Sonic uratował je stamtąd. Po powrocie do Knothole Rotor zaprezentował żarówkę zasilaną przez młyn wodny w Knothole. W odcinku Sonic Racer do Knothole dotarło ogłoszenie o wyścigu, który Doktor Robotnik organizował w Robotropolis. Sonic chciał ochoczo wziąć w nim udział, ale Sally miała obawy. Mimo tego jeż postanowił przyjąć wyzwanie, upatrując w tym również szansę odwrócenia uwagi Robotnika od grupy, która miała sabotować jego elektrownię w Robotropolis. Po udanym zniszczeniu elektrowni Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do Knothole, gdzie oznajmili swoje zwycięstwo. thumb|left|Knothole nocą W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do Knothole, po tym jak jeż zniszczył Shreddera. Zazdrosny Antoine wykradł później pierścień, chcąc go wykorzystać do złapania Robotnika w pułapkę. Sonic i jego przyjaciele odkryli to, po czym jeż ruszył zatrzymać Antoine. Później wrócił razem z nim do Knothole, gdzie Antoine zaczął opowiadać podkoloryzowaną wersję walki z Robotnikiem. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic w pobliżu Knothole rozbił się silnik rakietowy Robotnika. Freedom Fighters ustalili, że pochodził ze stacji kosmicznej Sky Spy, która była wyposażona w sensory szpiegowskie. Bohaterowie najpierw zniszczyli Stealthbota, który miał znaleźć Knothole. Następnie naprawili silnik rakietowy, dzięki któremu Sonic i Rotor polecieli zniszczyć Sky Spy. Wrócili później do wioski na pokładzie Hover Unit. Sally pokazał im tam, że Sky Spy wciąż mógłby się rozbić w Knothole, dlatego Sonic i Rotor odciągnęli stację za pomocą wielkiego magnesu. Po powrocie do wioski Sally opowiedziała Freedom Fighters o bohaterskich czynach Sonica i Rotora. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Sonic obudził się po sennym koszmarze w swojej chatce w Knothole. Nazajutrz Sally przekazała Sonicowi i Rotorowi, że Robotnik planuje zatruć atmosferę swoim nowym wynalazkiem - Cloud Bursterem. Sally, Bunnie i Antoine wzięli z magazynu Rotora przebrania Swat-botów, aby zinfiltrować Cloud Burster, a Sonic udał się do Island of Nimbus. Po tym jak wyspa została zniszczona, Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili do Knothole, gdzie jeż postanowił się zdrzemnąć. thumb|Winda w Knothole W odcinku Warp Sonic Griff zawiózł Sonica, Sally i Antoine z Lower Mobius do Great Forest. Tam jednak jego samochód się zepsuł i Sally zaproponowała mu, aby spędził noc w Knothole. Sally oprowadziła Griffa po wiosce. W nocy, kiedy Sonic droczył się z Sally, Antoine zauważył że Griff ukradł Power Rock z dna jeziora pierścieni. Sonic pobiegł z powrotem do Lower Mobius, aby odzyskać kamień. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Knothole Freedom Fightes zaobserwowali, że plony z ich ogródka zaczęły obumierać. Po tym jak Sonic odkrył życiodajna wodę w Great River, bohaterowie wyruszyli z Knothole i popłynęli rzeką, aby znaleźć źródło owej wody. Później wrócili z nią i ożywili swój ogródek. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Rotor pracował nad nowymi wysuwanymi nogami dla Bunnie, a Sonic i Sally mu pomagali. Tails w tym czasie grał w hokeja, a później przyprowadził do Knothole Baby T. Kiedy Sonic i jego przyjaciele zbierali jabłka z pobliskiego drzewa, dzięki wysuwanym nogom Bunnie, Tails przedstawił im małego Terapoda. Po chwili ten pobiegł do swojego stada, które przebiegało obok Knothole. Freedom Fighters dołączyli do Terapodów, aby upewnić się że dotrą do swojego punktu migracyjnego. W odcinku Heads or Tails Sonic, Tails i Rotor powrócili do Knothole, gdzie Sally przygotowywała nowe katapulty dla Freedom Fighters. Brakowało jej jednak kilku części, po które Sonic i Tails udali się do Robotropolis. Gdy wrócili nocą do Knothole, ostrzegli Freedom Fighters przed zbliżającą się armią Buzz Bomberów, które miały wypalić las i ujawnić Knothole. Dzięki katapultom strzelającym balonami z wodą, Freedom Fighters zdołali przepędzić Buzz Bombery i ocalić wioskę. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Drewniane chaty w Knothole W odcinku Game Guy Sally, Dulcy, Antoine i Tails przybyli do warsztatu Rotora w Knothole, aby przeanalizować rozkazy od zniszczonego Swat-bota. Później Sonic i Sally wrócili do wioski by zająć się szukaniem mapy wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Freedom Fighters przygotowywali w Knothole nowy De-robotyzer. Maszyna spełniła swoje zadanie i de-robotyzowała Bunnie. Sonic chciał potem poddać wujka Chucka de-robotyzacji i sprowadził go do Knothole. Początkowo de-robotyzer został uszkodzony podczas de-robotyzacji Chucka, ale za drugim razem odniósł sukces. De-robotyzowany Chuck pomagał Freedom Fighters w Knothole, do czasu aż jego robotyczne części nie powróciły na swoje miejsce. Chuck zniszczył de-robotyzer, oraz porwał Tailsa i Antoine z Knothole. Podobnie Bunnie, znów stała się częściowo zrobotyzowana. Sonicowi udało się uratować Antoine i Tailsa, zabierając ich z powrotem do Knothole, podczas gdy Chuck odzyskał świadomość i został szpiegiem Freedom Fighters w Robotropolis. W odcinku No Brainer Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy wróciły do Knothole, ale zdały sobie sprawę z tego że Sonic nie dotarł z powrotem do wioski. Udały się do Robotropolis, a po powrocie do Knothole oznajmiły wszystkim, że Snively zmanipulował Sonica, który stracił wspomnienia wskutek trafienia Memory Scramblerem, a teraz posługuje się nim do zlokalizowania Knothole. Nieświadomy zagrożenia Tails przyprowadził Sonica do wioski, a dopiero później Dulcy wyjaśniła mu sytuację. Snively zdążył jednak zlokalizować Knothole. Freedom Fighters ukryli się w podziemnym schronie w Knothole, kiedy Sonic szukał ich po całej wiosce. Snively i jego Swat-boty przybyli chwilę później i odkryli większość Freedom Fighters w schronie. Sally, Chuck i Tails w porę jednak ewakuowali się do jeziora pierścieni i wykorzystali pierścień do przywrócenia Sonicowi wspomnień. Jeż potraktował następnie Snively'ego Memory Scramblerem, a Sally i Chuck odwołali atak Stealthbotów na wioskę. Później zmienili współrzędne Knothole, które zapisał Snively. thumb|Widok na Knothole W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic, Sally i Dulcy wrócili na krótko do Knothole, skąd udali się na Floating Island aby zdobyć Time Stones. Po tym jak wrócili z przeszłości, znaleźli się z powrotem w Knothole, gdzie dowiedzieli się od Tailsa że Rosie nie została złapana przez Swat-boty, tak jak w oryginalnej linii czasowej, a zawsze przebywała w Knothole, tak jak powiedziała jej Sally. W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine w Knothole Bunnie trenowała Tailsa w sztukach walki. Próbowała wyszkolić także Antoine, ale nauka nie szła mu za dobrze. Po tym jak Freedom Fighters uratowali Antoine przed Nasty Hyenas, wrócili do Knothole, gdzie Antoine przechwalał się swoimi czynami. W odcinku Dulcy Sonic i Dulcy wrócili do Knothole, gdzie czekało ich twarde lądowanie. W warsztacie Rotora bohaterowie opatrzyli kolana smoczycy. W pewnym momencie Dulcy odleciała z Knothole, ale Sonic i Sally sprowadzili ją z powrotem. Okazało się, że została wezwana do Dragon's Nest. Sonic i Sally wyruszyli tam za nią, gdy ponownie odleciała z Knothole, tym razem świadomie. Po powrocie bohaterowie zostawili w wiosce smocze jajo pod opieką Bunnie. Gdy uratowali smoczą matkę, z jaja w Knothole wykluł się kolejny smok. Smoczyca podziękowała następnie bohaterom, po czym odleciała ze swoim dzieckiem. thumb|left|Przywódcy Freedom Fighters w Knothole W odcinku The Void Sonic przybył do Knothole i pokazał Sally dziwny artefakt, który znalazł w Great Unknown. Następnie został wezwany przez wujka Chucka do Robotropolis. Pod jego nieobecność, Sally i Bunnie zostały porwane do Void przez dziwny artefakt. Gdy Sonic powrócił, zastał jedynie Nicole, którą zabrał ze sobą na poszukiwania Sally. Po uratowaniu jej i Bunnie, wrócił do Knothole z mapą grup Freedom Fighters od Króla. W odcinku The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca Sonic i Antoine pomagali Dulcy wylądować w Knothole podczas śnieżnej zamieci, jednak smoczyca rozbiła się i zniszczyła chatkę Sonica. Jeż musiał się na chwilę wprowadzić do Antoine, ale ten długo z nim nie wytrzymał. Po jakimś czasie drzewo zawaliło się również na chatę Antoine. Pewnej nocy w swoim warsztacie w Knothole, Rotor pracował nad Ro-Beccą - nową, mechaniczną asystentkę. Antoine pomagał mu w pracach, ale omyłkowo uszkodził robota i włączył go. Ro-Becca zaczęła ścigać Antoine po całym Knothole z miłości, zanim została wyłączona przez Rotora. Nazajutrz Rotor próbował przeprogramować Ro-Beccę, ale nie udało mu się to i zdecydował się ją rozmontować. Antoine z kolei niemal się od niej uwolnił, gdy ta chwilowo skierowała swoje uczucia w stronę Sonica, ale później znów stał się jej celem. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf wszystkie pięć grup Freedom Fighters spotkało się w Knothole, gdzie zawarli przymierze. thumb|Freedom Fighters świętujący zwycięstwo w Knothole W odcinku Drood Henge Sally, Dulcy, oraz Sonic i Tails spotkali się w Knothole. Tam Sally powiedziała jeżowi, że Nicole nie może jej zdradzić informacji o Deep Power Stones, dopóki nie osiągnie pełnoletności. Sonic zdołał jednak przekonać Nicole, że Sally nigdy nie dotrze do wymaganego wieku, jeśli Robotnik zrealizuje Doomsday Project. Po zdobyciu potrzebnych informacji, Rotor wykonał dla bohaterów replikę Deep Power Stone, którą Tails przyniósł Sonicowi. Knothole Freedom Fighters wyruszyli ze swojej wioski do Drood Henge, aby powstrzymać Robotnika przed zdobyciem obu potężnych kamieni. W odcinku Spyhog Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Bunnie omówili w Knothole plan ataku na konwój paliwowy dostarczający zapasy do Doomsday Machine. Po powrocie do Knothole Antoine przechwalał się swoimi umiejętnościami, ale tym razem został pochwalony przez Sally. Wieczorem Rotor pokazał Sally i Bunnie nowe gadżety, które były im potrzebne do zinfiltrowania Doomsday Machine - odbudowany Hover Unit, transponder ochronny Robotnika, oraz mechaniczny gołąb pocztowy. Do Knothole dotarła potem wiadomość od Sally i Bunnie, w której napisały że należy ostrzec wujka Chucka przed zasadzką Robotnika. Antoine postanowił podjąć się tego zadania i na grzbiecie Dulcy wyruszył z Knothole. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Rotor przedstawił Sonicowi najnowsze balony pożerające metal w swoim warsztacie. Krótko po tym Knothole zostało zaatakowane przez Doomsday Pod, który wyleciał z podziemnej rury i zaczął niszczyć wszelkie życie dookoła. Jedno z drzew zawaliło się wtedy na warsztat Rotora, niszcząc budynek, ale Sonic i Rotor ewakuowali się w porę z porcją balonów. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył Doomsday Pod, wszystkie pięć grup Freedom Fighters zebrało się w wiosce i wyruszyło z niej do ataku na Doomsday Machine. Po tym jak Doomsday Machine została zniszczona, a Robotnik pokonany, Freedom Fighters świętowali swoje zwycięstwo w Knothole. Galeria Knothole koncept.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Ciekawostki *Pokaz Sonic Live in Sydney był, przypuszczalnie, zlokalizowany w miejscu SegaWorld Sydney znanym jako "Knothole Village". Poza tym tło pokazu wyglądało podobnie jak Knothole z serialu telewizyjnego. Kategoria:Miejsca z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)